


Pizzas and First Times

by prettyinwentz



Series: Frerard Oneshots [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Top Gerard Way, but mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll have fun later," Gerard says, smiling and shaking his head fondly at his boyfriend, he tangles his hand into Frank's hair, giving it a short tug, "I promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizzas and First Times

"Frankie?" Linda, Frank's mother, says softly as she lightly knocks on her son's bedroom door.

"Yeah, ma?" Frank murmurs sleepily, burying his face in his pillow, not really wanting to leave the comfort of his bed.

"Time to get up, sweetheart," Linda says, "your dad's coming to pick you up in about twenty minutes, or did you forget?"

That sentence alone made Frank immediately awake from his sleepy state and jolts of joy rush through him. Frank cannot believe he actually forgot that today's Saturday, which means staying at his dad's place, which means he gets to hang out with his boyfriend, Gerard!

See, Frank's mother doesn't know that Frank's gay, she told Frank she doesn't have a problem with homosexuals, she just doesn't want her son to be one, which in turn is pretty fucking hypocritical in Frank's opinion. His dad, Frank Sr., on the other hand, is fully supportive with his son's sexuality and wants nothing more than to see him happy and he's been trying his absolute best to keep Frank's mood form faltering since him and Linda divorced a couple years ago.

So when Frank, about six months ago, told his dad that he has a boyfriend and that he's too scared to bring Gerard home at his mom's house, his dad was more than happy to allow Gerard to spend the entire Saturday over at his house. But for these past few weeks, things have been getting more _physical_ between Frank and Gerard, 'cause hormones and shit and recently Frank got the courage last week to ask his dad if Gerard could spend next Saturday night with him and his dad said _yes!_ And he even said he'll stay at a friend's house so they could have the house for themselves! And Frank was so happy he could've _cried_. Well, he _did_ and his dad teased him for being such a crybaby.

Frank hurriedly gets himself out of bed so he can shower and himself dressed and looking presentable and pack reasonable amount of clothes for the weekend before his dad arrives. And Frank does that, in record's time too, which honestly should seem quite pathetic but Frank doesn't really care.

"Frankie, your dad's here," Linda calls out.

Frank quickly picks up his knapsack and rushes downstairs, heading to the living room, saying his goodbyes to his mother, giving her a kiss and being showered with kisses (and Frank whining about how her lipstick is staining his face) before leaving his mother's house.

"Bye, ma!" Frank says for the final time as he wipes off the lipstick from his face and walks to his father's car.

Frank bites his lip a little to keep himself from smiling too much (because let's be real for a second, who wouldn't be on cloud fucking nine because of Gerard Way) as he gets into his father's car and throws his stuff in the backseat.

"Frankie," his father greets him, "how've you been?"

"Dad, you _know_ how much I hate being called Frankie," Frank says exasperatedly, "and I'm doing pretty well."

"But its _totally_   fine for Gerard to call you Frankie? Hmm," Frank's dad says in a teasing manner, eyeing his son suspiciously.

"W-What," Frank giggles nervously as he feels his face heat up, "I have no idea what you're even talking about."

"Hmm, okay," his dad says teasingly, dropping the subject as he begins to drive.

Frank feels his phone buzz in his pocket, he takes it out, to see that it's a message from Gerard – _can't wait to see u tonight, princess x._

Smiling to himself, he replies, _can't wait to see u too, g!! x_

Frank mentally slaps himself for sounding so overexcited but he can't help himself, its been over a week since they properly hung out.

" _Ooh_ _,_ is that Gerard?" Frank's dad says, a small smile creeping onto his face.

" _Yeah,_ " Frank replies, all giddy and blushy, he honestly resembles a school girl right now.

Frank's dad shakes his head and smiles, he loves seeing his son in such a good mood.

///

"You kids better not have _too_ _much_ fun," Frank's dad jokingly says, laughing slightly at the two teenagers shell shocked expressions before leaving to go to a friend's house.

"Okay, um, bye dad," Frank says, his face and even the tips of his ears flushed a soft red colour in pure mortification.

Gerard waits until Mr. Iero leaves before turning to his boyfriend, "You're cute when you blush, y'know."

Frank rolls his eyes fondly at Gerard, "I am not blushing! It's just the heat."

"Mhm, sure princess, now c'mere," Gerard says, taking ahold of Frank's arm and dragging him into the living room.

Frank giggles softly as Gerard pushes him down onto the couch before putting on Frank's favourite album.

"My dad left money for us to buy pizza," Frank says as he puts himself in an upside down position on the couch.

"You really do get the princess treatment here, Frankie," Gerard muses as he sits next to his boyfriend, "I'll order the pizza in a couple minutes."

"So, I'm not your special princess anymore?" Frank says in mock horror, as he positions himself so his head would be resting on Gerard's lap.

Gerard rolls his eyes playfully at his boyfriend, as he runs his hand through Frank's hair, "You're always my special princess," Gerard hums, smiling fondly at Frank.

Frank giggles softly, nuzzling his cheek against Gerard's thigh, "Y'know the drill, vegetarian pizza for me."

"Like I would forget," Gerard says as he runs his hand through Frank's hair one last time, before taking out his phone and calling the pizza place.

While Gerard ordering their pizza, Frank decides to trace small shapes on Gerard's thigh, giggling softly to himself anytime his hand trails higher up.

" _Frank,"_ Gerard says sternly, after he hangs up the phone and taking ahold of Frank's hand, "not now."

Frank looks up at Gerard, pouting, "Killjoy."

"We'll have fun _later_ _,_ " Gerard says, smiling and shaking his head fondly at his boyfriend, he tangles his hand into Frank's hair, giving it a short tug, "I promise."

Frank feels a small shiver run up his spine as he looks up at Gerard with wide eyes, holding up his pinky finger, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," Gerard says as he takes Frank's pinky into his own.

///

After the pizza has been eaten and the cardboard box long forgotten, Frank and Gerard find themselves making out quite passionately on the floor of the living room.

Frank pulls away from the kiss, panting softly as he looks up at Gerard with wide, desperate eyes and Gerard gets the message pulls Frank onto the couch, pushing him onto his back and settling between his legs and Frank arches up and hooks his arms around Gerard's neck and pulls him down for another fierce kiss, full of need and desperation.

Gerard begins to trail kisses along Frank's jaw, smirking when he notices Frank tipping his head back, giving Gerard full access to ruin Frank as he pleases.

Gerard sucks and kisses the sensitive skin on Frank's neck, making him whimper and moan. He doesn't stop until he sees pretty bruise start to form.

"Mine," Gerard says as he runs his finger over the hickey, " _mine._ "

"Yours," Frank whimpers, arching his body upwards when he feels Gerard tugging at the end of his shirt.

"Is this the t-shirt you stole for me?" Gerard questions, using his other hand to palm Frank through his jeans.

"Y-yeah," Frank says, blushing lightly as he looks up at Gerard with pleading eyes, "bedroom, _please_ _._ "

"Yeah, _yeah_ _,_ " Gerard nods, sliding off the couch and pulling Frank up with him.

They hurriedly walk up the stairs with Frank desperately clinging onto Gerard, making the most neediest sounds at the back of his throat.

 _Finally_ _,_ they make it to Frank's bedroom. Gerard quickly opens the door and pulls Frank inside, pushing him down onto his bed and straddling his hips. Gerard hastily tugs off the offending fabric covering Frank's upper  body and throws its somewhere across his room.

"Fuckin' beautiful, Frankie," Gerard whispers, "so fuckin' beautiful – _god_ _–_ just look at you."

Frank feels his face heat up at Gerard's compliments, "t-thank you, G."

"Good boy," Gerard praises, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. Gerard bends down and dips his head, placing feathery kisses along Frank's collarbones, occasionally nipping and sucking at the skin, leaving small red marks as he does so.

Frank whimpers and moans, arching his body up into Gerard's touch and Gerard's really fucking enjoying all the small sounds Frank's making, he feels as if he's on cloud nine, floating in the air in pure ecstasy – hell, he can only imagine how good Frank must be feeling right now.

"Gerard – Gerard," Frank moans, tangling his hands into Gerard's hair. He's drowning in pleasure and he wants _more_ _._

"Hmmm?" Gerard says, a bit muffled.

"Ah, fuck," Frank whimpers as Gerard sucks on his sweet spot below his ear, "Gerard – _ah_ – oh fuck me."

Gerard pulls away from Frank's neck and looks at him, arching his eyebrow slightly, "Are you sure about that?"

"Fuck, yes, one hundred percent," Frank says, his voice laced with need.

"Want you to suck me off first, want to see those pretty lips around my cock," Gerard says, in a low voice, sending shivers up Frank's spine.

"Oh fuck, _yes_ ," Frank groans quietly. Frank had only given Gerard blowjobs, like _only_ three times and Gerard had come to the conclusion that Frank's a _natural born_ _cocksucker_ _._ Good god.

Gerard climbs off of Frank's hips and off the bed and Frank scrambles to his knees off the bed so he can take off Gerard's jeans, not caring if the belt pinches his skin at the rapid pace he's working at.

After Gerard's belt is long gone, lying somewhere on the floor, he unbuttons Gerard's jeans and pulls the fly down and to Frank's surprise, Gerard isn't wearing any underwear.

"You can't be serious," Frank muses.

"It never hurts to be prepared, Frankie," Gerard giggles, he fucking giggles and Frank's long gone because Gerard's laughing is one of the best things in the world. Frank's quite aware he's becoming sappy when he's literally minutes away from having Gerard's dick in his mouth, but Frank can't help it, he's a hopeless romantic goddammit.

Frank just rolls his eyes and wraps his hand around Gerard's dick, giving the base a short squeeze. Frank blushes lightly when he hears the low, throaty sound Gerard makes.

"C'mon, princess, wanna see those pretty lips around my cock," Gerard says lowly, tangling his hands into Frank's hair.

"Fuck, just let me –" Frank cuts himself off by sinking down on Gerard's dick and Gerard surprised himself by letting out a loud moan because fuck, Frank's mouth is hot and wet and it feels _so_ _good_ _._

Frank begins bobing his head up and down as his tongue works on the underside vein of Gerard's cock.

Gerard gives Frank's hair sharp tugs as he swirls his tongue around the tip and dipping it into the slit, letting the bitter taste of precome infiltrate his mouth.

"Oh fuck, sugar, feels _so_ _good_ _,_ you're doing _so_ _well_ _,"_ Gerard praises, smirking when he sees a soft blush spread across Frank's cheeks.

Frank loves that Gerard is being way more vocal than usual, probably because they really can't be too loud when they're in the boys' bathroom during a free period but this is Frank's bedroom so _y'know_ _._

"Fuck, sugar, 'm close," Gerard moans, tugging on Frank's hair to pull Frank off his dick, "want to cum in that pretty ass of yours."

Frank swirls his tongue around the head once more before pulling off, making a 'pop' sound as he does so. He sits back on his feet, looking up at Gerard with wide doe eyes, "oh god, _yes_ _._ "

Frank honestly loves it when Gerard calls him 'princess' and plays with his hair and give him sweet innocent kisses but another part of Frank wants Gerard to pin him against his bed and fuck him hard, rough and dirty like the little slut that he is.

Frank quickly stands up, getting himself out of the straining fabric of his jeans and underwear, and gets onto the bed, lying down on his back.

"So eager," Gerard murmurs, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his jeans and underwear, and gets himself onto the bed, straddling Frank's hips, "are you sure you want this?"

"Fuck yes," Frank says, his voice edging with need.

"Do you have any lube?" Gerard asks, smirking when he sees the telltale blush blossoming on Frank's cheeks.

" _Well,_ " Frank mumbles, casting his gaze to the floor, "um, _maybe_ _,_ I mean, I did _something_ like a few times and –"

Gerard cuts Frank off, "Frankie, you dirty boy!" Gerard feels kind of offended that Frank didn't tell him this.

"Oh my _god_ _,_ fuck off," Frank sasses but quickly adds, "but please don't, I'm needy and I need you to fuck me, _oh_ _god_ _,_ G, and lube's in my bag, I _need_ you." 

Gerard arches his eyebrow but says nothing. He gets off of Frank and goes over to his bag, searching through it and thankfully, finds a small bottle of lube.

"I still _can't_ believe you didn't tell me this," Gerard says in mock offence, as he gets back onto the bed.

"Oh shut up," Frank says, "I'll get myself off _alone_ if you don't fuck me soon."

" _Jesus,_ " Gerard says as he opens the bottle and pours some of the cool liquid onto three of his fingers.

Frank spreads his legs and pulls his knees up to give Gerard easier access. He feels his face heat up due the position that he's in. Frank's done this before but Gerard has these long, artist fingers and Frank can only imagine (for now) how good Gerard's fingers would feel.

Gerard brings down one of his fingers and presses it teasingly against Frank's hole, he smirks at the small whine Frank makes when he does so.

Gerard slowly pushes in his first finger, leaning forward and pressing soft kisses to Frank's neck to distract him from the slight pain.

Once Gerard's finger in fully in he waits a few minutes for Frank's approval to move.

"'m good, you can – you can move," Frank says, tipping his head back so Gerard can leave more kisses along his neck.

Gerard slowly begins to move his finger, as he sucks lightly on Frank's neck.

"M-more," Frank whimpers after a few minutes.

Gerard complies, and adds his two other fingers, and scissoring them slightly.

"Oh fuck," Frank moans softly, Gerard fingers feels _so_ _good_ _,_ he could die of immense pleasure.

"You're taking my fingers so well, Frankie, such a good boy," Gerard murmurs lowly, crooking his fingers slightly, looking for Frank's sweet spot.

"Found it," Gerard whispers after Frank moans loudly when Gerard pushed his fingers in a certain direction.

"Fuck, G, 'm – 'm good, please, fuck – fuck me," Frank whimpers.

"Sure?" Gerard asks once more. Frank gives a short nod and squirms impatiently on the bed.

Gerard scissors his fingers once more before slowly pulling his fingers out of Frank. He messily lubes himself up, giving his dick short strokes to take some of the edge off and lines himself up with Frank's entrance.

Frank feels the blunt head of Gerard's cock pressed against his hole and he looks up at Gerard with darken eyes, " _please._ "

Gerard grabs ahold of Frank's hips and slowly pushes into Frank, he leans forward, and dips his head, pressing soft kisses to Frank's neck to distract him from the pain. Once Gerard is fully in, he stays there for a while, until Frank adjusts to this much wider stretch. Gerard sucks a few more hickeys onto Frank's neck and collarbones, whispering 'mine' anytime he does so.

"M-move," Frank whimpers after a few minutes, he moves his hands to wrap around Gerard's neck.    

Gerard begins to shallowly thrusting in and out of Frank, who lets his head fall back because _fuck_ _,_ Gerard's fucking huge and he feels so _full_ _._

"Fuck Frankie," Gerard breathes out, his fingernails digging into the soft skin on Frank's hips. Frank's hot and tight around him – Gerard wonders why they haven't fucked sooner.

"Feels so good – _ah_ – so fucking big, G," Frank moans as he moves his hands to grasp at Gerard's shoulders.

Frank lets out a sound close to a sob when Gerard fucking slams against his sweet spot, his fingernails sinking into Gerard's shoulders almost hard enough to draw blood.

"H-harder," Frank whines, throwing his head back against the pillow.

Gerard complies, letting out a low moan when he hears Frank's loud, high pitched on.

"So good, princess, you feel so good and you're taking this so well," Gerard praises, "you're gonna feel me for days."

Frank could only moan back in response because the pleasure he's feeling is so good, he's unable to form coherent words. Frank feels himself growing closer, it's getting harder to ignore the fact that his dick is in desperate need of attention.

"G, fuck, 'm – 'm close, hurts, please touch me," Frank whimpers desperately.

Gerard complies, taking one of his hands off of Frank's hip and wrap it around his dick, giving it long, slow strokes, making Frank whine and squirm.

After a few more strokes, Frank wraps he legs around Gerard's waist and cums heavily into Gerard's hand and his belly with a loud cry. Gerard keeps on fucking him through is orgasm, enjoying in all the small sounds Frank is making.

The way Frank's muscles contracted tightly around Ferard pushed him over the edge as he thrusts up into Frank and bites down onto his neck as Gerard cums heavily into him.

They both stayed there for a moment, panting softly and coming down from their highs. Frank releases his grip from Gerard's shoulders as he slowly pulls out of Frank.

Gerard lies down next to Frank, still panting softly. Frank made a soft whine and turns around to face Gerard, "'m tired, G."

"You'll sleep just now, I gotta get you cleaned up first, princess," Gerard says softly, pushing away the sweaty hair Frank face and smiling at his blissed out expression.

"But 'm tiiired," Frank says, nuzzling his face against the pillow.

"It won't be too long, princess," Gerard says, laughing slightly at his boyfriend's childish behaviour. Gerard gets up from the bed, quickly puts on his boxers and pads across to the bathroom. He comes back into the bedroom with a washcloth and walks over to the bed.

"Frankie, I need you to lie down on your back," Gerard says and Frank complies. Gerard wipes off all the almost dried up cum on Frank's belly, smiling at the soft giggles Frank lets out.

"Okay, turn to your side now," Gerard orders softly, and Frank does so, and grumbling under his about how much 'work' he has to do. Gerard quickly wipes off the cum on Frank's thighs and higher up.

"And we're done!" Gerard says, resting the washcloth down on the nightstand and then crawling into bed, lying down next to Frank.

Frank immediately presses himself up against Gerard, wrapping his legs around Gerard's waist and nuzzling his head against Gerard's chest. Gerard wraps his hands around Frank's torso, sighing in content.

"Dad's so gonna grill us tomorrow when he sees all these hickeys," Frank says, giggling softly.

"That's gonna be so fun, can't wait to see you get all flushed and shy," Gerard says, pressing a soft kiss to Frank's head, "but you're mine now."

"Yours," Frank agrees, humming softly.

_fin_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this!! this might be my last update for a while because of school :(


End file.
